Cooking Splatter
by EricaX
Summary: Sequel to Deadly Love. After dealing with Drake's eating troubles, Morgana and Drake try to come up with other ways that will make their relationship work. Mostly fluff. One-shot.


Cooking Splatter

Author's Note: This fic is dedicated to my friend, Irual. I wrote this for her, because after asking if I could write a Drake/Morgana fic, I began wracking my brain in hopes to come up with a nice story for her. This is a sequel to Deadly Love. It happens just after it, unlike my other sequel to this. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but Enjoy!

-----

The sun fell down on them as a cool breeze flew through her white-streaked hair and her long billowing red dress. She was gently being pulled by an excited Darkwing Duck as they walked down the sidewalk just before McCawber Manor. It was her house, which looked as though it had just been plucked out of an horror film and badly placed in St. Canard, where it looked entirely out of place.

Darkwing held her hand tightly and in a comforting way as he walked beside her. She looked down at him lovingly, his face looking off towards the manor. She actually couldn't see his face thanks to his overly large purple fedora hat. But Morgana didn't mind it. She liked it, in fact. It make her Dark all the more mysterious to her.

It was the middle of July and after a long day of hot humidity under the sun, a nice cool night like this was welcome. The sun still had a ways before it set, but at least it wasn't nearly as scorching as it had been during its peak of the day.

Hand in hand, the two them ignored the front door and simply made their way to the back of the house and into the backyard. As they made their way to the back of the manor, Morgana couldn't help but see Darkwing smile every time they nearly bumped into each other as they made their way through the bushes that were in their path. As they squeezed through, Darkwing chuckled.

"Maybe going through the house would have been a better idea" he chuckled at their attempt. Morgana nodded, but the look in her face said otherwise. She took a hand and brushed his cheek, being right up against them since they were in a tight spot as they squeezed through the tall black iron fence that was loosely in the ground.

"Oh, I don't know, Dark, darling…" she cooed. "I think this way is so much more….cozy…"

Darkwing went red as he noted that they were right up against each other as they inched closer and closer to the back of the manor. "Y-Yep….That is true…" he chuckled nervously.

After several more minutes, they made it to the back of the manor, where they could see a table for two sitting there waiting for them. The undead waiter was waiting beside the table with their drinks already sitting on a tray that he balanced on one hand. Darkwing and Morgana already knew what they wanted to drink and therefore had the undead sever already have them prepared before their dates just to save time and especially because it meant one less interruption during their date.

"It looks lovely, Morg" commented Darkwing with a wide grin on his face. "Just like always." He looked up at Morgana as they sat down at their own chairs across from each other.

Archie, Morgana's pet spider, was sitting beside the large candle that was exactly in the center of the table, grumbling away as they sat down and started looking into each other's eyes. "Look, Morg, honey, I know things have been rough with us lately, but I swear to you, I love you so much, it's hard for to explain just how much…."

Morgana blushed, but at the same time she knew that it was odd for Darkwing to start off one of their dates by saying something so forward like that. It's not like it was forward, as in, he's never said it to her before, or something similar, but just, it was odd for him to start off the date by saying something like that. Usually he would start off by saying how his day or week of crime fighting had been or possibly even start raving about how Negaduck or some other villain got away from him.

Darkwing took this moment to sigh and look away, both of his hands still holding Morgana's. Morgana found this to be the time to ask questions. "What do you mean, Dark, darling? Everything has been fine between us for some time now. What are you talking about?"

This wasn't entirely true, mainly on Darkwing's half. It was just the week before he had stopped eating and insisted on eating her food despite the fact that he knew it made him ill.

But other than that, nothing had really happened recently to cause any trouble with their relationship, and that was hardly a fight for them, seeing as how they'd dealt with far worse. They don't fight nearly as much as they used to, and Morgana knew this was a great effort of Darkwing, who tried his very best to please her.

Darkwing shrugged, still looking away. "You should know, Morgana. The whole…food fiasco. I'm…sorry I didn't handle that any better…" He spoke this quietly, flushing with embarrassment at the memory of nearly starving himself and making himself sick as he continued to eat her food.

Morgana blinked as it all came back to her. She then nodded. "Yes, Dark, I agree, but that really wasn't so bad. Not as bad as some of the problems we've had. And I know its not your fault. I mean--It is--" she said bluntly. She wasn't able to continue as Darkwing sighed deeply and turned away, pulling his hands away for a moment, then reaching back for her hands a second later. He wouldn't meet her gaze.

Morgana couldn't help but say the truth. All Darkwing had needed to do at the time was be honest with her and say that her food was making him sick. Instead, however, he found it better to eat the food, then go home and be sick. "Listen Dark--"she continued after a moment. She rubbed the back of Darkwing's hand, playing with his feathers. "I understand why you did that. And really, in a disturbing way….it was sort of sweet of you…" she smiled. Darkwing blinked and finally looked at her, obviously confused by her words.

"Are you serious, Morg!?" he asked incredulously. "Darling, you do understand what I did to myself, right!?"

Morgana nodded just as the undead waiter brought their food to them. They let go of each other's hands so that he could set their plates properly in front of them as they were given the food. Darkwing looked on his plate and instead of seeing some sort of strange substance that was more than likely and old family recipe, he saw a thick rib-eye steak, a baked potato and some corn sitting on his plate. The baked potato was oozing with butter. He looked up at Morgana, who was setting her napkin down on her lap.

"Morgana, what--!?" he began, but couldn't continue.

Morgana looked up and over at his plate, looking alarmed. "Oh, did I order it wrong!? I told them I wanted a rib-eye steak. Of course, I wasn't sure since it has no eyes in it, but I thought, well, maybe it doesn't COME with eyes. Maybe you add them in. I didn't cook it!" she explained quickly, fumbling a bit over her words.

This only made Darkwing all the more confused. "Then who DID cook it!?"

"Like I said, I had it ordered. I had it brought here, already cooked by some place called Guiseppe's. I heard you liked that place."

"In other words, you had it catered here?" continued Darkwing, removing his fedora hat and placing it on the ground beside him. "Morg, baby, you didn't have to go that way out of your way for me."

"Oh, but darling, I did! It's very clear to me that you can't handle my food anymore!" Darkwing looked like he was about to retaliate, but she stopped him. "No buts, Darkwing, sweetie! What's done is done!"

Silence set between them as they started their meals, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a pleasant one, where the two of them smiled at each other as they chewed and played a bit of footsies. Archie just grumbled at them before dozing off, snoring ever so slightly. Eek and Squeak were sitting on Morgana's shoulder's, half asleep as they gazed upon the sweet little date Darkwing and Morgana were having, being pushovers when it came to love.

Halfway through the meal, however, Darkwing finally put his fork down and stubbornly looked up at Morgana, who watched him curiously. "Look, Morgana, maybe you don't see it, but I do. This….isn't good…."

"What isn't good!?" she looked down at his place, her temper finally flaring. "Oh, come now, Dark! Certainly you must like THIS food! It's 'Normal' food!" She put down her fork and placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

Darkwing cowered away a bit, waving his arms in front of him as he shook his head. "No, no, no, no! The food is fine! I love it! You did well, sweetie! That's not what I was talking about!"

Morgana relaxed at these words, grabbing her fork again and taking another bite of her meal. "Oh, sorry, darling. I jumped to conclusions."

Darkwing gave her a forgiving smile. "It's fine. But, no, that's….not what I was talking about.." He wiped his mouth as he chose his words carefully. "I was talking about the fact that….well…..this is nuts." He gestured to the food in front of them. "It's gotten to the point where we have to eat entirely different dinners just to both enjoy it!"

Morgana cocked her head to one side. "But darling, that's the only way we CAN do things. I refuse to let you eat my food when it makes you sick!"

"But it makes me feel like a bad boyfriend! I mean, I really do wish I could eat your food…its just…it…it…"

"It makes you sick. That's fine, sweetie. I understand. And I know its not my cooking--"

"No, its not your cooking…" he whispered, his eyes on the table as he blushed.

"It's all 'Monster' food you can't handle. And if that's how it is, then that's just the way it goes" her tone was final on the subject, but Darkwing looked like he wanted to say more.

"I….just feel guilty…" he muttered softly.

"Well, don't…" she argued, reached over to caress his cheek. Darkwing went red. "Now, eat your mashed potato."

"It's baked…"

Morgana only shrugged.

----

Gosalyn Mallard woke up late after a night of horror movies and gore and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen just as Drake was preparing lunch for Launchpad, who was sitting at the table reading a comic, and himself.

Drake looked back and saw her come in, his usual attire on including his cooking apron. He was standing at the sink washing some dishes as the microwave beside him hummed loudly as it cooked the food inside.

"Well, well, look who decided to wake up and join the world. Exactly how late did you stay up, young lady?" Drake said in a scolding way, eyeing her as she sat at the table, placing her elbows on the table and resting her head on them.

Gosalyn yawned before answering. "I don't know…"

"Obviously way too late and way past your bedtime" remarked Drake.

"I shouldn't have a bedtime" growled Gosalyn.

"Oh, yes. You're right. Just looked at yourself. You can handle it without a bedtime, no problem" he scathed sarcastically. Gosalyn grumbled and ignored him.

It was then that she paid attention to what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" she asked sleepily.

"It's called making lunch" he replied briskly. "You missed the breakfast show, where I make breakfast food instead. And then tonight there is another show. Where I make dinner." He said this all sarcastically, since he knew his daughter was having a tough time waking up. This was also his way of revenge on her for staying up so late to begin with and also, simply, because he loved teasing her whenever he could, since she did it to him so much more often.

Gosalyn gave a fake laugh. "Oh, ha ha. Very funny, dad. You should be a comedian.."

Drake shrugged. "Nope! Too busy crime fighting and raising a rambunctious daughter" he replied sweetly. He put several cups away into one of the top cupboards.

Launchpad, who had been deeply engrossed in his comic book, finally looked up and saw Gosalyn sitting across the table from him. "Oh, so you finally decided to get up, eh, Gos?" he smiled warmly at her, not meaning any offense.

The little red-headed girl didn't take any offense as she shrugged sleepily. "Yeah. Just woke up. Stayed up watching scary…..gory ….horror films…" She said this slowly and in a deep creepy voice, only because she knew how easy it was to scare the pilot. It worked, for Launchpad scooted back slightly in his chair, a frightened look on his face.

"Ooh….I see…" he muttered nervously.

Drake scoffed at his place in front of the sink. "Honestly, Launchpad. You get scared so easily." He shook his head. He leaned down and opened up a lower cupboard, pulling out several pots and pans and put them on top of the stove. He then went and pulled out a cookbook and placed it near the stove. Gosalyn watched him with an eye of curiosity.

"What are you up to, Dad?" she asked suspiciously. "I thought you said you were making lunch, not a dinner feast."

"I AM making lunch" was the only reply she got.

Gosalyn wasn't convinced. "Then what's with all the pots and pans! What could you possibly be making for lunch that requires all that! Plus, you have a cookbook out. You don't need a cookbook for lunch, unless you're making something new.. And you're not, are you?" She knew her father was the type to constantly try to bring a balanced diet into their lives, even if he failed miserably at times.

When the little duckling didn't get a reply from Drake, who was still getting out silverware, plates, and pot lids, she narrowed her eyes. "Is this some kind of a food kick your getting yourself into? Are you trying to eat more or something after the whole 'starving' scenario. I mean, really dad. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were becoming slightly bipolar. One week you refuse to eat anything and now you're cooking food like crazy."

Drake took in and released a deep sigh, finally turning around to look at Gosalyn.

"If you must know, little missy, Morgana will be joining us for dinner."

Gosalyn gave him a reproaching look, as though waiting for more of an explanation. "That's it?"

Drake couldn't help but smile as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter. "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear enough. Morgana will be joining US for dinner."

Gosalyn just blinked at him, obviously oblivious to what her father was trying to get through to her. For once, it was Launchpad who caught on to what Drake was saying first. He also blinked, then voiced aloud his question, "Wait….You mean, Morgana is coming here….to the house…..for dinner?" Drake nodded. "But….don't we usually go to HER place when we eat with her?" Drake nodded once more.

Gosalyn finally caught on to what was happening. "Oh! I see now why you're makin' a big fuss! Morgana is coming here!" Drake just gave her a wry smile. "But why is she coming here??" "Well, Morgana and I got to talking last night on our date about what all has been happening lately…" he began, but was interrupted.

"Nothing has been happening. You two are about as boring as a preschool show" mumbled Gosalyn sourly. Drake ignored her comment and continued.

"And I have been putting a lot of thought into it" he paused and looked at them both. "You know that I just can't seem to stomach monster food--"

"Which is crazy, because it rocks!!" cried out Gosalyn.

"Would you just let me finish!?" shouted Drake angrily. Gosalyn sunk into her chair, waiting. "I can't handle Monster food. You saw what it did to me. I was constantly sick and never was hungry and I just couldn't do it anymore. Morgana understands that. She doesn't hold it against me in the least. So, I was thinking that since I can't eat her Monster food, maybe she could try eating Normal food."

Gosalyn looked at her father skeptically. "I highly doubt she's going to like Normal food. Especially if YOU cook it."

Drake looked abashed at this. "And what is THAT supposed to mean, little missy!? You've never disagreed with my cooking before!"

Gosalyn shrugged. "Sure, dad. I haven't. But you can't possibly sit here and tell me that you think you're the best cook out there…"

"I never said that!" fought Drake, his arms out in front of him and he tried to make his daughter understand.

Gosalyn nodded. "Maybe it won't be the best first impression though. You should take her--" she looked at Launchpad, with a devious smile. "And us….. " she pointed at herself and Launchpad. "Out to like, the best restaurant out there."

Launchpad smiled at her brightly, liking the idea of good food. Drake, however, was not convinced. He crossed his arms once more and looked at her sternly. "A marvelous idea, Gos. But to me it sounds as though you're just trying to get me to take you and Launchpad out to dinner instead of eating here at home."

Gosalyn nodded with enthusiasm. "And Honker. Can't forget him."

Drake rolled his eyes and frowned deeply. "Forget about it, Gosalyn. Besides, it would mean so much more to her if I cooked the food myself. She always cooked for ME, now its my turn to cook for her…"

Launchpad just gazed at Drake in a lovey-dovey way, making a gushing face. "That's so sweet of you, DW."

Drake nodded. "Yep, yep, yep. I know. What can I say?"

Gosalyn shook her head.

------

Several hours later, the Mallard household greeted its mysterious guest the best way that it could. Morgana stepped through the threshold of the house with the warm welcome from Drake, who looked as though he had more food on his apron than they were planning on eating. He hugged her tightly, minding not to get any food on her red dress.

"My, my, Dark. What have you been up to?" she asked softly as she brushed a hand along his cheek. It took Drake a moment to come back to reality after her touch, which he loved so much.

"Well, I have been cooking, of course!" he exclaimed, flailing his arms up in the air. "I have been cooking all day…" he took her hand and kissed the back of it. "For you…"

Gosalyn gagged at her place at the foot of the stairs while Launchpad wiped away a tear. "Well, come in, Morg. Make yourself at home."

As Morgana walked past Gosalyn and Launchpad as she followed Drake, Archie, the little spider, appeared out of Morgana's hair and made his way over to Gosalyn. Gosalyn saw him on the floor and picked him up, both of them wearing the same disgusted face as they watched the couple walk into the living room.

Morgana sniffed the air as she sat down on the couch, Drake beside her. "Oh, something smells good." Drake beamed at this.

"Oh, yes! Well, we are having Italian tonight, my love. I thought about it for a while and thought that Italian would be the best for you to try…" explained the mallard as he scooted closer to her.

Morgana cocked her head to one side. "Italian? What is that?"

"You've never heard of Italian food!?" blurted out Launchpad, who was beside the couch. He received a warning glare from Drake at this, but Morgana didn't seem to catch it. Morgan looked up at the pilot, utterly confused.

"No, I haven't. Is it some kind of meat?" she inquired innocently, her attention back to Drake. Drake blinked, trying to think of the best way to describe what Italian food was.

"Well, no, Morg. It's not meat. Italian is a name for a certain…branch of food. I mean, you've heard of Italy, right? I mean, of course, you have…" Morgana nodded. "It's what we call their food. It's food that you would eat over in Italy." He waited a moment, holding her hand gently. "You really haven't heard of Italian? I mean, don't you have Monster…Italians?"

Morgana shook her head. "No. I mean, we do, but they don't call it that. No one does. Monster food is just….Monster food. It's not considered anything else. I mean, yes, we have our own names for it, but not Italian."

Drake nodded, not entirely sure he understood what she was saying. But he didn't want to offend her, so he just simply nodded.

A timer beeped in the kitchen and Drake jumped up in a heartbeat to go and take care of it. "Be right back!" he called over as he ran into the kitchen.

Gosalyn, who was still holding a disgruntled Archie, sat down on the little coffee table in front of the couch so that she could be face to face to Morgana. "He's been cooking all afternoon, you know. Which doesn't make sense, seeing as how it doesn't take long to cook. Who knows what he was doing?"

Morgana blinked at her. "Really?? Oh, I really wish he wouldn't go so far out of his way just for me…" she said quietly, biting the bottom of her beak. She fiddled with her hands in her lap, looking anxious.

"What's wrong?" asked Launchpad, concerned.

"Oh, its nothing…" She looked at the entrance to the kitchen, then back down at her lap. "I just really wish things would go better for me and Dark….It's such a shame that he can't handle Monster food. I don't understand why its just him. Everyone else who has tried our food seems to like it…" Gosalyn and Launchpad both looked like they wanted to say something but they didn't. "And now I guess he wants me to try Normal food. Which I guess if the best thing for us to do… Don't get me wrong….I want to try Normal food…I just wish things didn't have to be so hard…"

Launchpad patted her on the back in a supporting way.

It was then that Drake called out from the kitchen. "Supper is ready!" he called out. The three of them stood and made their way into the kitchen, but just before they made it inside, they could hear the sound of something falling to the floor and him giving a yelp of fear.

"DW, you okay?" asked Launchpad, since he was the first to enter. They found Drake picking up the top to a pan that had fallen to the floor. He looked up at them, red faced from all the heat coming from the kitchen and nodded.

"Yeah, just fine!" He stood straight again. "Just dropped a pan… So who's hungry?"

Nothing much else was said as the four of them grabbed some plates and got their portion of the meal. Drake sat at the end of the table, with Morgana sitting in front of the counter, Launchpad was on the opposite side of Drake and Gosalyn was opposite of Morgana. AS they sat down, Morgana looked down at her plate with a curious expression. Without hesitance, and oblivious to the stare of Drake, she started to dig in. But before she could get anything on her fork, Drake stopped her.

Morgana gave him an annoyed look. "What, dear? I'm trying it, aren't I?"

Drake gave a nervous tug on his collar and nodded. "Yes, sweetie, you are. But that's not what I'm on about. It's just….Well, I should have thought of this sooner. Spaghetti is what this is called--"

"I thought you said it was Italian" she interjected.

Gosalyn shook her head and Launchpad looked away with a smile on his beak. "No, no….It IS Italian, but it's called spaghetti."

"So it has two names? What sort of food has two names?" demanded Morgana, starting to get angry. Drake saw this and wiped some sweat from his forehead. He was just grateful Launchpad and Gosalyn were also there in case she wanted to turn him into something. At least then there would be someone there to make sure he changed back quickly when they calmed her down.

Drake tried to keep his cool as he began explaining. "Okay, its real name is Spaghetti. It's also known as an Italian food because, as I was explaining before, those from Italy came up with it. Understand?"

Morgana didn't reply right away, but seemed to think about it for a moment. "Yes, I think I understand." She went to take her first bite, but all the noodles fell off her fork. "How are you supposed to eat this if the…noodles keep falling off?" She looked to see how Gosalyn and Launchpad were eating the spaghetti, sadly noting that Drake wasn't eating at all.

"That's another thing, love. Look, see how Launchpad is eating his spaghetti? You take a spoon," he raised the spoon in emphasis, "And then take the fork, get some noodles on it and twist it on the spoon so that the noodles twist onto the fork and then you can eat it easily."

Morgana considered this for a moment and then smiled at Drake. "Oh, I see. Thank you, sweetie." She leaned over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Drake looked as though he could have melted in his seat. Archie, who was now on the table next to Gosalyn's glass of water, blenched. Eek and Squeak just crooned over the loving moment.

Drake watched as Morgana took her first bite. The witch swallowed and thought about the taste, then smiled, looking at Drake. "It's not bad." Drake beamed at her. "I mean, it's a bit plain tasting, but I like it.."

"Plain tasting?" echoed Drake, sounding slightly hurt.

Morgana blinked at her mistake, regretting her comment. "Oh, I mean, its not plain as in --Oh, Dark, darling, I wasn't trying to say I hate it. I'm just used to things with more flavor."

"Like those toad meat eyeballs you make" spoke up Gosalyn between her bites. Launchpad shivered at the thought of them, Morgana smiled, proud that Gosalyn remembered them and Drake just sat there, staring into space. Morgana saw this and once again tried to snap him out of it.

"Oh, come now, sweetie. I didn't mean it. I really do love it" and to encourage herself and her opinion, she took another large bite.

"Try a meatball" suggested Launchpad after just eating one. Morgana did as her friend advised and Gosalyn began asking about monster recipes to Morgana, but Drake just stared into space, a dull look on his face.

Several minutes went by before he saw a small feathered hand being waved in front of him. "Dad! Earth to Dad!"

Drake flinched and pulled back, coming out of his thoughts. He looked down at Gosalyn, who was watching him critically. "You're not eating" she stated evenly. Drake looked down at his plate and saw that it was true; he hadn't touched his meal.

"Are you still not eating, Dark?" questioned Morgana, wiping her mouth with a napkin and placing it back down on her lap. She leaned over closer to him. "We discussed this. Everything is going to be fine. You need to eat, sweetie. I told you, I don't care if you balloon up or shrink down, I will still love you."

Of course, she was now talking about Drake's eating problem. Thankfully Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Honker had noticed the symptoms and the problem before it had gotten too serious. That was just the week before and sadly, Drake still wasn't back to his normal diet.

"I'll eat…" insisted Drake, hating the idea that the center of attention was on him. Usually he loved being the one who was the center of attention, but in this case, he preferred not to be. When they wished to praise him relentlessly on how great of a crime fighter he was, they could gush over him all they wanted, but not when it came to his eating problem.

To prove his point, Drake started eating, which seemed to please his three table mates. He had hardly eaten half of it when he declared that he was done.

"You're not going to eat anymore than that?" asked Gosalyn warily.

"I'm full" commented Drake as he wiped his mouth.

Launchpad looked over at his best friend's plate. "You sure didn't eat very much."

Drake glared at him. "I'm full" he hissed.

Morgana just smiled and leaned over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Well, maybe later you can munch on something. Either way though, I loved it. Thank you very much Dark, darling."

Drake blushed, but he was still frowning. "But it was still too plain for you." Everyone else at the table rolled their eyes. "Really, dad, get over it."

Morgana nodded. "Yes, Dark, darling. Please, I didn't even mean what I said. I didn't mean it in a bad way…I'm just--"

"Used to snazzy, flavorful Monster food" snapped Drake, standing from his chair with his plate. He walked over to the counter and poured the rest of his food into the sink and turned on the garbage disposal, which roared to life. It devoured the food down below as he washed it away with water. Silence filled the kitchen as Drake started to clean up. He turned around and grabbed the empty water glasses, emptying anything left in them and getting them ready to be washed.

"Dark….Don't be mad…" sighed Morgana.

"I'm not" assured Drake as he bustled about.

"Yes, you are…"

"I'm not mad. I'm annoyed. Annoyed that I can't even have a simple dinner with my girlfriend, the girl of my dreams, without some sort of issue over the food!" he told them quickly. Morgana nodded sadly, knowing this was true. "I mean, its almost as though I have to---" he stopped suddenly. All three of them looked at him.

"Dad?"

"DW?"

Drake didn't respond, just kept staring at the glass that was in his hand. It wasn't until Morgana rose from her seat and came up to him, her hands on his shoulders, did he finally snap out of it. "What is it, Dark?"

"I have an idea…" he whispered.

Everyone perked up at this. "Oh?"

He looked up at Morgana, looking into her dark eyes. He took her hand and held it close. "Sweetie, you know that….not all of your food makes me sick, right?" Morgana nodded. "Couldn't we….possibly….combine some of our food? We could take some Monster food that I actually like, cause oddly enough, not all of it makes me sick, and then combine it with Normal food."

Morgana seemed shocked by this idea. "Oh, my…Dark…I've…I've never heard of that before…I mean, mixing Monster food and Normal food….its just……not right…."

Drake furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're mixing together Normals and Monsters…." she tried to explain unsuccessfully.

Drake let go of her hand and took a few steps back, placing his hands on his hips and raising an eyebrow at her. "Morg, honey. I hate to break it to you, but we've been breaking that rule for ages now…" She gave him a blank stare, which made him shake his head. "We're dating…."

Morgana blinked at him for a moment before it finally sunk it. Her cheeks went red and without saying a word, she leaned down and gave him a genuine hug, holding him close. "Yes, you're right, darling. Since when did we ever let that stop us before?" She smiled down at him. "That's exactly what we'll do!" Drake smiled broadly.

Meanwhile, Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Archie just gave each other confused looks.

Morgana and Drake finally turned back to their friends. "That's what we'll do. I'll figure out what kinds of monster food I CAN handle and you, Morg, can continue to taste Normal food and see what you like and just start experimenting with the food!"

Launchpad gave them both an uneasy look. "Do you think that's a good idea? I mean, what if something goes wrong? What if…you like…end up making a poison or something?"

Morgana shook her head. "Oh, no. I'll make sure of that. Most every kind of ingredient for Monster food comes with its own warning labels that say what NOT to mix it with. That has happened, but not for centuries, because now we are careful."

Drake gave a nervous laugh at this, but still seemed happy with the idea.

--------

"So…..Do I shred them or cut them?"

"You shred them."

"In small pieces, or big? Oooh, this feels disgusting…."

Morgana giggled.

"Is it supposed to do that!?" asked a frantic Drake.

"Yes, Dark, and you shred them in small pieces."

"Oh, I see. Then into the bowl?"

"I think so."

The two lovebirds were trying their hardest to make a dessert that had both Normal food and Monster food in it. They were trying to make some cookies. The cookies were to have some shredded newt spice in it, which after testing, Drake cleared as something he could tolerate and it wouldn't upset his stomach.

He had never thrown up so many times in one day in his life, but Drake knew it was all worth it. The idea of making new food had brought his appetite back and the worry of not eating was no longer a problem. He still had his worries and doubts about his appearance, but he made sure to inform Morgana, who just loved cheering him up.

It was then that the two of them made compromises with their tastes in food and tried their best to make things work out.

"Dark, darling, watch that flour! You're getting it all over the place!" giggled Morgana. The two of them were in Drake's kitchen.

Drake gave her a devious smile. "Oh, I am, am I?" Drake took some of the flour that was from the flour bag and gently tossed some of it at her. Morgana squealed as he did this. "Dark!!"

"Well, you said I was making a mess…" he shrugged.

"So then you throw flour at me!?" she laughed. There wasn't a hint of anger in her voice or features and Drake saw this.

Morgana then took some of the flour into her hands and did the same thing, only more of her flour got on Drake than his did. "Hey, you got it all over my sleeve!"

They both laughed. "That's what you get for throwing flour at me" she grinned triumphantly.

"I tossed it…" he argued lightly. "Big difference."

They both laughed. The cookie batter looked quite odd, seeing as how it looked like dough with little shreds of purple newt spite in it. But Drake didn't seemed bothered by it in the least, seeing as how he knew it could look a lot worse.

They were working at the counter, sheets of cooking paper on top with flour, dough, and newts all over. The bag of flour was half empty, some spilling out of it. The bowl that the dough was being kept in was right in between Drake and Morgana so that it was easy reach to both of them.

The two of them looked at each other, handfuls of dough in their hands as they worked with it and started forming them into cookies. They leaned close to each other and kissed, both knowing that things were soon going to get a lot better.

---------

Author's Note: Well, that's the end of this very long one-shot. This was the actual, real sequel to Deadly Love. Halloween Christmas is a fic that takes place after this. I hope you liked it.


End file.
